The invention relates to a container formed from plastic foil, whose two container portions can be connected together by means of connecting parts formed in the marginal areas and which can be pressed into one another and co-operate in press fastener-like manner.
Such containers have long been known and have in particular proved advantageous as hygienic see-through packs for foodstuffs, e.g. fruit juice packs, for containing fruit or for passenger meals on aircraft. However, the proposal of interconnecting the two parts of a container made from a plastic foil by means of connecting parts formed in the marginal areas and which can be pressed into one another and which co-operate in press fastener-like manner has not proved satisfactory in cases in which containers formed in this way are to be used for the transportion of heavy objects, e.g. larger fruit juice packs. In such cases it is not guaranteed that the connecting parts on either side will completely satisfactorily fulfil their function of firmly interconnecting the two container parts. It has therefore already been proposed to additionally weld or stick together the two container parts, but this makes it more difficult to open the container. In addition, this measure leads to the marginal areas of the container part tearing on opening the container, which can give rise to injuries.